Sonic Untied
by Tailsic
Summary: the Sonic's from AOSTH,SATAM, and Underground come together to save their worlds form The Destroyer.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Waning!!! This Story as a lot of saids in it, if you don't like stories with a lot of saids in it, then don't read it, and if you do read it please don't tell my what I already know. Thank you.

Sonic and Tails we're just running through moebus like they do everyday, while Scratch and Grounder we're setting a trap for them.

"Now Grounder, when Sonic stand on that red X, you press the green button, and the hedgehog gets smash, Hahahaha" Scratch said.

"What about the red button Scratch?" Grounder said with a clueless look on his face.

"That the self- destruction button, don't push it" Scratch said.

"Ok push the green button, not the red button" Grounder said.

"That right, Red button bad, green button good" Scratch explained.

"Ok got it, now Scratch how are we going to get the hedgehog to stand on that red X?" Grounder asked.

"With these" Scratch took out two chili dogs and places them on the circle.

Somewhere off in the distance Sonic and Tails screech too a stop to see Scratch and Grounder up ahead.

"What are Scratch and Grounder up to now?" Tails asked.

"Proberly another lame trap for you're truly" Sonic said.

"So how are we going to out smart those dumb bolts today Sonic?" Tails said.

"Well little bubby, this is what we're going do" Sonic said as he whisper in Tails's ear.

"Now that hedgehog should be here that any moment" Scratch said.

"Scratch and Grounder, Scratch and Grounder, Scratch and Grounder" Sonic and Tails chanted while dress as Scratch and Grounder.

"Who are you guys?" Scratch said.

"We're the Scratch and Grounder fan club" Sonic said.

"We have a fan club?" Grounder said.

"Yeah, we think you two are coolest" Sonic said.

"Wow I never realize how popular we are" Scratch said turning bashful.

"What are you two doing" Tails said.

"We're setting a trap for Sonic" Grounder laughed.

"Really, how?" Sonic said.

"Well you see, we're going lure Sonic the to that red X with those chili dogs, and when he stands on the red X, Grounder pushes the green button, and WHAM, hedgehog pancake hahahaha" Scratch said.

"Wow, that brilliant" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I know" Scratch said.

"Can you give us a demonstration, pleaseeeeeee" Sonic said.

"Ok, me and Grounder will pretend to be Sonic and Tails, me being Sonic of course" Scratch said.

"Hey, why can't I be Sonic?" Grounder companied.

"Because you don't have any legs you dunces bucket" Scratch said.

"Oh, yeah, I feel so dumb" Grounder scratches his head.

"Now boys, when we get on these red X like so" Scratch and Grounder gets on the red X.

"And Grounder press the green button" Scratch said.

"This green button" Sonic said putting his finger on the button.

"Yeah, that green button" Scratch said.

"Ok" Sonic press's the button.

"NO, NOT NOW!!!" Scratch shouted before he and Grounder got smashed.

"Uh Scratch, I think that was the hedgehog" Grounder said.

"No dub, what was you're first guess" Scratch said.

"Hey dumb bots, what does the red button do?" Sonic asked.

"We're not stupid, we're not going to tell you" Grounder said.

"Oh, that ok if you don't know what it does" Sonic said.

"That shows what you know hedgehog, it's the self-destruction button" Grounder said with a proud look on his face.

"Grounder you idiot" Scratch shouted as Sonic pushes the red button, making the trap blow up.

"That another one for the good guys" Sonic said as he hi-5 Tails. Just then Sonic phone rings.

"Hello".

"Sonic, this is Professor Von Schlimmer, I need you here right now, how fast can you get here?" Professor Von Schlimmer said not know Sonic and Tails we're are ready there.

"Look behind you" Sonic said.

"Oh hi Sonic, wait there for a minute, I need to tell Sonic to come here, I got something very important to say to him" Professor Von Schlimmer said as he continue talking on the phone. Sonic and Tails just shurgger at each other.

"Sonic are you there, hello, Sonic, please answers me" Professor Von Schlimmer shouted in the phone.

"I guess he hung up" he said as he turns around to see Sonic and Tails playing ping pong.

"Oh Sonic, there you are, what took you so long to get here" he said.

"There was a lot of traffic, so what was it that you wanted to tell me" Sonic said.

"Yes follow me" Sonic and Tails follow the Professor to his lab, and there on his table was a Red Gem.

"Whoa, that a big Ruby" Tails said.

"It's actually an emerald" Professor Von Schlimmer said.

"What, but aren't emerald green" Tails said.

"Yes, but this isn't any normal emerald, it a Chaos Emerald" Professor Von Schlimmer said.

"A Chaos Emerald!!!" Sonic and Tails both shouted.

"Yes, I found it yesterday in my garden" Professor Von Schlimmer said.

"I though we return all of the Chaos Emerald back to there time" Tails said.

"Yeah, I though so to little bubby" Sonic said as he walk up to the Emerald and pick it up.

"Well in any case, we should find somewhere safe place to put this, so Robotnick doesn't get his grubby hand on it" Sonic said as the emerald starts to glow.

"Sonic, what going on?" Tails asked.

"I don't know Tails" Sonic shouted as the room is fills with light.

Meanwhile in another Sonic universe call Sonic Satam, Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, and Antoine we're investigating a powerful energy source that Nicole had detected in a ruin.

"Sal, why are we here again?" Sonic asked as they walk through a tunnel.

"We're here to find that powerful energy source that Nicole had detected earlier" Sally said.

"So how powerful do you think this mystery power is Sally?" Sonic said.

"I don't know Sonic, but I do know this is the kind power Robotnick would want" Sally said.

"Which means, we need it more" Sonic said.

"Um Princess, shouldn't we be looking out for Ze boobs" Antoine said as everyone started staring at him.

"Ze what!" Bunnie said.

"Ze boobs, Ze boobies" Antoine said as everyone looks at him like he's crazy.

"Old places like this have lots of boobies"

"Antoine are you trying to say booby-traps?" Rotor said.

"Yes, isn't that what I said" Antoine said.

"Ant, you don't need to worry about booby-traps, with this way past cool hedgehog in the lead" Sonic said as he step on a strings making the wall smash together.

"Wow Sonic, I really feel so safe with you have the leader" Sally said sarcastly.

"I meant to do that" Sonic said.

"Forget Sonic lets just move on head, before Robotnick show up" Sally said.

"Right" they all said.

Sonic and the freedom fighter journey far into the ruins, until they arrive at a chamber, and in the chamber there was a petal stool with a Gray Gem on it.

"That Gem must be the power source" Sally said.

"I'll get it Sally" Sonic said as he rushes to the emerald.

"Sonic wait, it might be booby-trap" Rotor shouted.

But he was too late, Sonic had already took the Emerald from the petal stool and the ceiling began to fall on them, but Bunnie caught it with he robotic arm.

"You know sugar hog, you might want to think before you run" Bunnie said.

"But I think much better when I'm running" Sonic said.

"Come guys, let's get out of here, before Sonic make active another trap" Sally said.

Sonic and the gang made there way back to the entrance, only to run into Robotnick and a horde of Swatbots.

"Oh look what I have here, the Gem and the freedom fighter, hahahaha, today must be my lucky day" Robotnick said with weird laugh.

"Sally, give me the Gem, and get everyone out of here" Sonic said.

"Ok, be careful Sonic" Sally said tossing the gem to Sonic.

"Aren't I always" Sonic smiled.

Sally and the other try to escape, only to have there exit block by another horde of Swatbots.

"We're trap" Rotor said.

"I think I wet myself" Antoine cried.

"Now their nowhere to go, I have you all, hahahaha" Robotnick laughed.

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that" Sonic said as he took out a power ring.

When Sonic took out the power ring, the gem responded to it. The emerald started spinning around Sonic, and then a big flash appear, and when the flash disappear Sonic blue fur had turn golden and his spikes pointed upward.

"Whoa, now this is really cool" Sonic said as he looked at himself.

"Sugar hog, what happened to you?" Bunnie said.

"I just got an upgrade, call me Super Sonic" Super Sonic said.

"Destroy that hedgehog, I want that gem" Robotnick demand his Swatbots.

"Let's see what I can really do now" Super Sonic said.

Super Sonic charge the Swatbots, and in a matter of second destroy all of them. The other we're in shock at how power Sonic was now. Robotnick quickly flees the battle in one of his ships. Sonic then lands on the ground and return to his normal self.

"Sonic are you ok?" Sally said

"That was way past cool!" Sonic shouted.

Later that night, Sonic and the gang had return to Knothole, Sally had gave Rotor the emerald to study it, and Sonic had with to Tails hut to tell him what happened.

"Robutnick had just had us surround by Swatbots, and it was all up to me as usually to save the day. I took out a Power Ring and the gem started circling me, and the next thing I know I'm completely gold, and I have so much power going through me. It was like the power of thousand Power Rings going through me at once" Sonic said.

"Wow" Tails said in astonishment.

"And then I destroy all of Robutnick Swatbots like that" Sonic said as he snaps his fingers.

"Sonic you're totally awesome" Tails cheered.

"I know" Sonic chuckled.

"Sonic are you done tell Tails how awesome?" Sally said.

"Sally, when you got it, you got it" Sonic said.

"Well if you're finish Mr. Awesome, Rotor want us to come to his hut, he find something out about the gem" Sally said.

"Aunt Sally can I come" Tails asked.

"Sure you can come, Tails" Sally said.

Sonic, Tails, and Sally headed for Rotor hut, when they got there Bunnie and Antoine we're already their.

"So Rotor, what's up" Sonic said.

"Well guys, you see this gem as unlimited energy, it can machine work 10 times faster, it can power up generator forever" Rotor said.

"And if Robotnick ever get a hold of it *gasp* he could make a million Swatbots within a day, and overrun us all, we got to destroy it" Sally said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sally what are you talking about destroy the gem, this could give us the upper hand against Robotnick, didn't you see what it did to me" Sonic said as he grab the emerald.

"And it could be our downfall if Robotnick get it" Sally said.

"Sal, Sal, Sal, Sal, Sal, you worry too much" Sonic begins to toss the gem.

"It's better to be safe then sorry" Sally said.

As Sonic tosses the gem it starts to glow.

"Un Rotor, what's going on" Sonic said.

"I don't know Sonic" Rotor said as the room is fills with light.

Meanwhile in another Sonic universe call Sonic Underground, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic we're having lunch with the Oracle at his Cave.

"That was delisihes Oracle" Sonic said.

"Thank you Sonia, I made it myself" the Oracle said.

"Kiss up" Manic said right before Sonia hit him.

"So Oracle, why did you call us here?" Sonia asked.

"I call you three here, because something terrible is about to happened" Delsee said.

"How terrible, like Robotnick terrible or waking up Sonia in the morning terrible" Manic joked.

"Manic!!! This is serious, now stop joking Oracle please continue" Sonia said.

"Our world will merge with two other worlds and The Destroyer will waken" Deless said.

"The Destroyer, who is that?" Sonic asked.

"The Destroyer is a powerful demon that will destroy our world if it is not stop" The Oracle said.

"How do we stop The Destroyer Oracle?" Sonia asked.

"The power to defeat The Destroyer lies within Green, Red, Blue, Gray, Purple, Yellow, and Cyan" The Oracle said.

"The power to defeat this Destroyer guy lies within a rainbow, and what in the world is Cyan?" Sonic said.

"It's another shade of blue" Sonia answers.

"Oh, so how are we going to this Destroy with colors?" Sonic asked.

"This is something you must figure out yourself" He said.

"In other words he doesn't know and we got to deal with this alone" Manic said.

"I suggest you go to the floating Island and see if you can enlist the help of you're Echidna friend" The Oracle said as he disappears.

"So any idea on how we get to the floating Island, the Van can't fly" Sonic said.

"IT'S A GOOD THINK THAT CYRUS MADE US THIS PLANE FROM ROBOTNICK SWATBOTS!" Sonia shouted.

"WHAT WAS THAT SONIA, I COULDN'T HEAR OVER THE ENEGINE!" Sonic shouted back.

"YOU WANT SOME CHICKEN, SONIC THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT FOOD" Sonia said.

"SONIA ARE WE ALMOST THERE" Manic shouted.

"WHAT" Sonia shouted.

"ARE WE THERE YET" as Manic shouted in her ear.

"DON'T WORRY, WE'RE ALMOST TO THE ISLAND, SEE THERE IT IS" Sonia pointed to the floating Island.

"LET'S LAND, I'M GIVING MYSELF A HEADACHE WITH ALL THIS YELLING" SONIC yelled.

Sonic and his sibling landed on the Island and we're greeted by Knuckles.

"Hey guys, what begin you to the Floating Island" Knuckles asked.

"Ok we need you're help, an evil force call The Destroyer is coming to destroy our world" Sonia said.

"Hence for the name Destroyer" Manic said.

"I don't know, I can't leave the Island" Knuckles said in a sad tone.

"Please Knuckles, we need you" Sonia kisses Knuckles making him blush.

"Ok Sonia I'll help, but first I need to check on the emerald" Knuckles said.

Knuckles and the Hedgehogs head to the center of the island where the Chaos Emerald lies.

"Chomper, Chomper, where are you boy, come here" Knuckles calls out for his pet dinosaur.

"Now where is that pet of mine" Knuckles said.

"Um Knuckles, is the emerald suppose to do that" Manic said.

Knuckles looks up to see the Chaos Emerald spin around faster and faster.

"Hey Knux, what going on here" Sonic yelled.

"I don't know, the emerald never did this before" Knuckles said as the cave fills up with light.

Somewhere in a dark realm ten cloak figures appear.

"The time as arrive" One other them said as they all disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

The red light emanating from the Chaos Emerald started to fade away, leaving a stunned Sonic, Tails, and Professor Von Schlimmer in awe.

"Wow, that was quite a light show. It's a good thing I have these high resisting shades I made yesterday…" The Professor said, removing his shades.

"Whoa Professor, what was that?" Tails asked.

"Hey wait a minute, where am I?" Sonic said as he checked his location out.

"What are you talking about Sonic, we're at Professor Von Schlimmer's laboratory!" Tails said, looking at Sonic.

"Uh, who are you kid?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked at Sonic with a confused look on his face. "Sonic, are you feeling ok?" Tails asked his blue friend. "I'm ok kid, but I'll be a lot better if you tell me we're I am…" Sonic said.

"Sonic, I already told you where we are, we're at Professor Von Schlimmer's laboratory." Tails repeated himself.

"Professor Von Schlimmer… never heard of the guy." Sonic said.

"Professor, what wrong with Sonic?" Tails whispered to the Professor.

"Um, maybe he hit his head on something when the emerald made that giant flash." Professor Von Schlimmer walked over to a chest in the right corner of his lab and pulled out a mallet.

"Here we go, one pop on the noggin with this should bring his memory back, or at least give him a headache,…Oh well, stay right there Sonic." He said as he tried to hit Sonic with the mallet, but the hedgehog quickly slid out of the way.

"Hey hold right there Professor Weirdo, this cool hedgehog isn't going to let you hit him in the head with that oversized mallet!" Sonic said , as he continued to back away.

"But Sonic, don't you want your memory back?" Tails said.

"Hey kid, I never lost my memory to begin with!" Sonic shouted at the little fox.

"Well, if you haven't lost your memory, then tell us who you are." Professor Von Schlimmer said.

"I'm Sonic the hedgehog, prince of Mobius, son of Queen Aleena, and brother of Princess Sonia Hedgehog and Prince Manic Hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Yep, Sonic's head his definitely broken. He thinks he's the prince Mobius now. Sonic, stand still and I'll fix that head of yours in a jiffy." The professor said, waving the mallet around trying to hit Sonic in the head.

While Sonic was avoiding Professor Von Schlimmer, Tails notice that Sonic was wearing a guitar shape medallion. "Hey Sonic, what's that around your neck?" Tails asked.

"Oh this thing, it's my medallion." Sonic said still trying to avoid the advancing hammer.

"Where did you get it from?" Tails said.

"I've always had this medallion, it's very special to me!" Sonic replied ducking under another hammer blow as he did so.

"Really?" Tails said.

"Yep, you see kid, this isn't an ordinary medallion." Sonic smiled.

"It's isn't?" Tails looked confused.

"Do you want see what I mean kid?" Sonic said as Tails nodded his head.

Sonic touched his medallion and a it turned into a guitar.

"Whoa, cool!" Tails exclaimed in awe.

(Sonic Sing)

"I'm the fastest thing alive, you know it true;"

"When you look me in the eye, I turn you blue;"

"When you see over here, I'm over there;"

"I think it's time to go, to the country fair;"

"When you see run through, you swear I can fly;"

"I'm going to jam all night, and that ain't no lie;"

"When I start to play, I can really flow;"

"I'm to coolest blue guy, you'll ever know;"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog;"

"I'm the fastest thing alive;"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog;"

"I'll leave you in my dust;"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog;"

"I'm the Master of the wind;"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog;"

"I'm going to rock your world;"

Tails and Professor Von Schlimmer danced uncontrollably to Sonic's rocking sound.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog;"

"I'm the fastest thing alive;"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog;"

"I'll leave you in my dust;"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog;"

"I'm the Master of the wind;"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog;"

"I'M GOING TO ROCK YOUR WORLD!!!"

Tails and the Professor started cheering and whistling as the last notes faded. "Encore, encore!" The professor cheered. Tails flew up to Sonic to congratulate him up close.

"Sonic, that was way past cool!"

"I know, I know," the hedgehog smiled.

Meanwhile at his fortress, Robotnik stared angrily at the door as his robots rolled through.

"You incompetent morons, you duncer buckets, you useless prices of scrap metal, you… you… you…"

"Nincompoops…" Grounder interrupted.

"Yes, that it,. Thank you, Grounder…" Robotnik said as he smashed Grounder's head in.

"Good help is just so hard to find these days, right Robotnik?" A mystery voice said.

"Tell me about it…" Robotnik agreed before realizing someone was beside him and his robots were in his fortress.

"Who said that?" He demanded.

The mystery intruder appeared from out of nowhere in front of Robotnik.

"Greetings, and how are you this fine day?" the stranger asked.

"Who are you, and how did you get into my impenetrable fortress?!" Robotnik exclaimed.

"Impenetrable? I just walked in through the front door!"

"Scratch, Grounder, did you two forget to activate my defense system again?" Robotnik said nicely.

"Umm… maybe." Scratch said nervously.

"What are you talking about, Scratch? Of course we forgot to close the door and activate the defense system, and you call me a dumb-bot!" Grounder said with another proud look on his face. Scratch just slapped his own forehead and shook his head in embarrassment.

"Well as amusing as this moment is, I'd like to get down to business…" The man said as he removed his hood to reveal that he was a ram.

"Business?! Why would I, the great Doctor Robotnik, do business with you?" Robotnik questioned the ram.

"Because of this." He said as he took out an blue emerald from the black of his cloak.

"So what, you have a sapphire." Robotnik said.

"It's not a sapphire, it's a Chaos Emerald!" the ram replied.

"That not an Emerald, Emeralds are green!" Robotnik said.

"But Chaos Emeralds aren't normal Emeralds after all." The ram said.

"True… So what kind of powers does this emerald have?, Invisibility, invincibility, immortality, or does it bring things to life?" Robotnik asked.

"Robotnik, I have an interesting story to tell you." The Ram said as he walked up to Robotnik and whispered in his right ear.

Meanwhile, back at Professor Von Schlimmer's laboratory, the nutty professor had put two and two together and figured out it added up to four. He also figured out was going on with Sonic.

"This Sonic is from a different dimension!" The Professor said.

"Really?" Tails said.

"I guess so kid, that would explain how you know who I am, and I've never met you before" Sonic said.

"So if he's a different Sonic, where's our Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Probably in his world, or another world…" the professor said.

"So how do I get back home?" Sonic asked.

"I have no idea…" the professor shrugged.

"Great, so what am I going to do now?" Sonic said.

"I know, since you're going to be here for awhile, why don't I show you around our Mobius?"Tails said.

"Sure, why not?,I got nothing better to do…" Sonic said.

"That a good idea Tails, and I'll see if I can find a way to get this Sonic back to his world." Schlimmer said.

"Ok then, let's go kid." Sonic and Tails exited the professor lab and headed out.

end of chapter


End file.
